One and Only
by frndshiponfire
Summary: Naruto is worried if Sasuke will ever return. Sasunaru to be continued
1. Chapter 1

**One and Only **

**By: frndshiponfire**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story**

"Love is what connected us but friendship is how we found each other," he mutters.

I look up from my papers to see him staring blankly. Sometimes, I think he doesn't even realize that he is speaking but at other times, I'm sure that he knows that I can hear him. But when he starts to write a story, he never seems to notice my existence. But then again, he always dedicates his famous stories to his special someone.

With that being said, who is his special someone? I'm not quite sure anymore.

The more I think about it, he rarely smiles anymore and when he does, it's never directed toward me. I remember a time when he swore that I was his one. But that was long ago. When our friends truly believed that we fit together like two puzzle pieces.

But that was back when he had his first sold out publishing. When I used to smile and send him on his way. I used to love to watch him write. But then one day he told me that his writing was just ink on paper with no meaning. I cried when I heard that. But not because it wasn't about me, but because his once beloved passion was now just used to pay the debts that came up.

My beloved person never expresses his feelings to anyone, but then again, he never did before. Except to me. I was saw all of his emotions. He used to smile so much. I remember he used to put some of our precious moments into his writing. I'd never admit it, but I always buy a copy of his books to see if he still believed in our relationship, even a little bit. But now whenever I read one, I get so discouraged because there is never a moment, not even a faint hint of a moment. But there is still the dedication:

_**To my one and only**_

How it always makes me hope and then by the time I reach the back cover, I always curl back up and cry myself to sleep in the room that we used to share. My heart is still full of hope, even if it's in the darkness of my heart. His name will always be on the tip of my tongue, his face always on the back of my eyelids. This will be the first time I mutter his name in his presence since he stopped looking at me;

"Sasuke..." I say even though he's in the room.

He looks up even though I didn't intend it to happen. He looks straight into my clear blue eyes, and for once in a long time, he seems like he's finally returned to our small happiness.

"What's wrong," he questions.

I smile through my tears. "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm sorry I disturbed you," I get up and head for the door even though he is close to it.

"You didn't disturb me, I was only getting started."

I look back, just to see if my lover has returned from his long procrastinated trip. But what I see is just a curious look, much like the ones I've received multiple times before.

A tear slips down my face, even though I never meant it to, my dear Sasuke hasn't returned, he's just called in to remind me that he will be staying out of reach for some time.

**TO BE CONTINUED(THAT IS IF ANYONE LIKES THIS, LOL)**

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**REVIEWS ARE RESPECTED! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**One and Only **

**Chapter 2**

**By: frndshiponfire**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story**

"No, I don't understand. Yes, I know that. But he's not ready. No, I haven't spoken to him about. Yes, I know this is urgent. Yes, okay, I will. I promise. This afternoon. Goodbye," he slams the phone down onto the receiver.

I peak around the wall to see Sasuke grab handfuls of his hair and scream. My chest tightens; why does he have to be in pain?

"Naruto."

My eyes go wide and I search around me to make sure that I just imagined him saying my name. But when I look back to where he was, he's staring straight at me and it looks like he was crying.

"Naruto, can you come here, please," he whispers.

I nod and quietly walk towards him, stopping a few feet away.

"I'm sorry," are the only words he utters.

"Why are you sorry? I don't understand, Sasuke."

"I should have told you a long time ago. I didn't mean for it to take this long. I just wanted to keep you within arms length to just see you. To remember that you were mine at one point. That we could still, possibly, have that happily ever after you always spoke of," he whispers, never looking me in the eye.

"What happened? What did I do," I answer, knowing that he is once again going to become that stone that I've seen so regularly lately.

"I have to tell you something that you will not like to hear," he replies.

"Sasuke, please just tell me. This is the first time in months that you've actually spoken to me. I don't care if it kills me. Just tell me, please," I reply, knowing that I am setting myself up for the big killer.

He finally looks up and I can see that a single tear was slid down his face.

"I..have to go away," he answers, smiling the forced smile he always used to, to try to make me believe that what he was saying was for the best.

I feel my world crashing. He's always been right there! Right where I could touch him, smell his scent. But now he's going away. Probably to get away from me. I knew this wouldn't last. Sure, we were high school sweethearts. But that doesn't mean anything in real life. Real life is where divorces, law suits, murders, white walls that don't ever let you see light, reside.

"So, I've finally done it, huh," I smile, letting myself cry.

"Done what, Naruto?"

"I've finally pushed you to the edge. I knew I would sometime. I knew you'd get fed up with me, eventually. I knew you'd want to have kids eventually. Which sadly, I can't produce. I'm a man and men cant reproduce, as you know full well. Plus, I'm just holding your career down. I'm just a part time worker and you need a life that you can lead without someone dragging you down. I always told you to tell me when you've finally hit your last strike. Where you couldn't bear me anymore. I understand. I'm over whelming. I'll let you go, with good graces. I promise," I walk over to the black leather couch and stuff my head into the arm of it.

"Naruto, you don't understand. I was spacing us apart because I knew this was coming. It's not that you did anything. It's that it's my time to leave and go find something," he responds, clearing avoiding the _something _that he has to go find.

"What would that something be," I push on.

"I have to go find my life," he whispers.

"SEE! That's it. You have to find a life without me. Who's going with you?"

"No one. But I can't have you. I've asked several times if they could make an exception. But they wont. They told me that it's either you or me. Either I give up my entire life: writing, love, happiness for the price. Or I can stay with you, and lose everything plus you," he speaks quickly, like he doesn't want me to hear.

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. You're not supposed to. It's so complicated. What the fine print is, is that I have to give you up. If I don't give you up, they'll take you. I'd rather give you up willingly and then still think that you can bear to see my face then know that you hate me."

"_They'll take me? _Who is they," I ask, wanting to know my own demise.

"They are the people that were hired to make sure I kept my life on the track my father wanted me to lead."

"So, you can't love me anymore? I see. Your father wanted you to have children, a beautiful wife, and the life that made all Uchiha's who they are. He wanted you to have power," I say, finally pieces all the fragments together.

"Correct."

"So, now I'm going to be left here all alone? To be alone, without you, while they guide you back into the straight and narrow path?"

"I suppose that's one way to think of it, yes."

"I see. Well, I'll say one thing then let you go. Because I've forgotten how it feels to say this," I stare him straight in the eyes, trying to memorize the eyes that I have caught myself in.

"What would that be," he asks, sounding defeated by an outer purpose.

"I love you," I say and try to stand tall. Knowing that if I don't say it now, that he'll leave, go find a fitting bride, and leave me to sink into a hole of despair.

"Naruto-"

"No. I said it because I haven't been able to in such a long time. You've pulled away, I understand why. But that is the last time I will say it. I promise that you will not hear me say that to you again," I say and turn tail and head towards the bedroom, to start packing.

"You can stay here. I've paid it off. I planned to let you have it," he speaks, just loud enough for me to hear.

"No. I don't want any reminders of what my past life was like. I will start again. I'll find a new place to live, far away from this little space of a life. If you're going to leave, then I don't want any reminders of what I have lost," I reply, and open the closet, and start pulling out everything I own.

"Okay, then. Well, I'm packed. I guess this is goodbye," he says, sounding closer then before.

I glance up to see him in the doorway of the bedroom.

"I suppose it is. Have a nice life. Fulfill your dreams. Goodbye," I say, turning back towards the closet, not even gratifying him with my saddened face.

"Goodbye," he whispers, then I hear his shoes softly clunk towards the door.

Once the door is shut, I kneel down on top of my multiple belongings and curl up.

"I've done it. It's over. How am I going to continue this," I say and cry.

As I cry, I start to remember little things that have come to pass. Our high school years together, our moving in together, everything that ever made sense of our relationship.

"NO!"

I cringe against my thoughts, willing them away.

"I want nothing of that man. He won't want anything of me soon enough and then our pasts will be history. I just want to forget those things ever happened," I say and forcefully shut my eyes.

As I continue to stare at the backs of my eyelids, somewhere along the way, I seep into a blackened dream. Filled with nothing, haunted by everything.

**SO! Crappy? Good? **

**REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**-frndshiponfire. **


	3. Chapter 3

**One and Only **

**Chapter 3**

**By: frndshiponfire**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story**

When I woke up I realized just how stupid my logic was. My longtime boyfriend was leaving me to find a bride to continue his family, I was being left alone and now I'm going to die. Isn't that stupid? Well, now that I think of it, there is only way that I can continue this life of mine. Take one step at a time.

My first step, as I have decided, will be to call my brother. Kyuubi always hated Sasuke and he will probably love that Im alone and I can finally get my life where it was meant to be, as he has said several times before. Kyuubi is the President of the Uzumaki business corporation. Father handed it down to him because he's the first son. But, the main point is that Kyuubi will probably help me out of this rut.

-2 hours later-

After I washed up and looked and smelled half way decent, I grabbed the phone in determination.

_Ring Ring Ring. "_Hello? Misato of the Uzumaki Corporation speaking, how may I connect your call," a peppy voice rang on the other end.

"Yes, hello. This is Naruto Uzumaki, I was wondering if I could speak to my brother," I force a happy voice.

"Oh, yes, hold on one moment, please."

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare, _Blink 182's I Miss You rings through the phone. Great just what I need, one of mine and Sasuke's favorite songs.

"Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, hi Kyuu," I respond.

"What's up, lil bro?"

"Sasuke left."

"No shiz, I knew he would. I always hated him. You were always too good for him, through and through."

"Not the point. I need help getting my life back on the right path. Get me smiling like I usually do," I grind my teeth.

"Okay, okay, come over to the office tomorrow at noon and we'll discuss a game plan," he sighs at my obvious displeasure of his ridicule of Sasuke.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be there," I say, through my teeth.

"Oh, and Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna have a visitor tonight. Be prepared, they're not coming to hurt you but they are someone who is more then a little eccentric."

"Oh, shiz, you don't mean-,"

**STUPID CLIFFHANGER!**

**And yes, I put Kyuubi as a human in this story and there are a few other random characters.**

**Thoughts? Good? Bad? **


End file.
